The Trainer From Another World
by Jcranford219
Summary: James Mcgarett is a teenager who suddenly wakes up on the island of Porta Vista. He soon sets out with a Vulpix that was found with him as an egg and a young Nurse Joy who found him, to explore this new world and to found out how and why he is here.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any material in this story.

This is my first fan fic so there are going to be errors and maybe some mistakes. I hope you enjoy. Would enjoy some feed back for future chapters

Chapter 1

Porta Vista, Kanto region.

A young Nurse Joy had been following a wild Ninetails that had caught her attention. It was leading her through the jungles of porta vista, a tropical island and tourist destination in the Kanto region. The  
wild Ninetails had lead her to a clearing where she found a boy passed out in a jeep. He cloudnt have been no older than her, 18, he had dark brown here. He had on khaki cargo pants a t-shirt hoodie and a denim jacket.  
The wild Ninetails was motioning to the boy. When Joy realized that he wasn't moving she rushed back home and got her mom and a doctor who rushed back to the area to help him. They quickly transported him back to the hospital.

* * *

James woke up to a blinding light and the face of a girl with pinkish reddish hair looking over him. He felt disoriented and barely remembered what happened. The last thing he remembered was driving his dad's jeep home when he was blinded by a bright  
light then blacked out.  
The girl looking over him noticed that he started to wake up and went out of the room and came back with a doctor and another woman who looked like her but older. The doctor checked on him. "How do you feel?" He asked.  
"Fine" said James in a hoarse voice. "What happened? Where am I?" He asked.  
"We don't know what happened to you, my daughter found you passed out in your car. You are at the hospital on Porta Vista" said the older looking woman.  
James looked confused. "Porta Vista?"  
"It's an island in the kanto region, I take it you are not from here? Do you remember anything? Perhaps a name?"  
"My name is James Mcgarett. And I have never heard of this place before."  
"Where are you from?" Asked the younger girl  
"Maryland, USA."  
"Never heard of it" said the girl.  
"Do you mind telling us what happened?" Asked the doctor.  
"I was driving home when I saw a bright light, then blackness. Next thing I know I woke up here."  
"Very interesting. You must have been transported here from another world by a legendary Pokemon." Said another man who James hadn't seen earlier who was standing in the back.  
"Did you just say Pokemon?" Asked James.  
"Yes. They are beings with immense power. People can catch them, train them, and become friends with them. My name is Professor Oak. I study Pokemon at my lab in Pallet town. I was on vacation and visiting the Nurse Joy here who runs the Pokemon Center  
here when her daughter Joy found you."  
"It was a Ninetails that lead me to you. It left this on your lap." Joy revealed an egg and handed it to James.  
"Do you understand what we are telling you James?" Asked oak  
"Kind of. I thought Pokemon was just a game."  
"The creators of that game must of had a connection to this world subconsciously through the Pokemon that brought you here."  
James suddenly felt the egg start to move and hatch. Out of the egg came a small brown fox with a white tale. Vulpix it said.  
"That's a Vulpix, a fire type Pokemon" said Professor Oak. "It's mother must have saw something in you to trust you with its offspring."  
"Well that is all well and good. You seem to be fine. We will keep you over night for observation and if everything is fine then we will discharge you tomorrow." Said the doctor.  
"I have a beach house here on the island. You are more than welcome to stay there for as long as you want. We will come by to pick you up tomorrow." Said Oak.  
"My daughter will stay and keep you company if that's alright with you" said nurse joy.  
James nodded. The adults started to leave Vulpix had started to nuzzle up against him and curl up.  
"She seems to like you" said joy.  
James smiled.  
"Your going to want this. It's a pokeball that you can use to capture Vulpix and store her in for easy travel." She handed James the pokeball and Vulpix jumped right in. And the ball clicked letting them know that Vulpix had been caught.  
James then let Vulpix out and she preceded to nuzzle right up against him.  
They then preceded to talk long into the night about where he came from and the new world that he was now in.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any material in this story.

Here is ch 2 hope you enjoy and don't forget to review

Chapter 2  
It has been a week since James had woken up in the hospital. He was staying with Professor Oak at his beach house on Porta Vista  
The professor explained in detail what Pokemon were. Joy would stop by everyday to see him and they would go out together.  
His Vulpix had started to grow more tails and now had six tails.  
James and Joy were out one day at the beach when they noticed a trainer about their age with brown skin and short hair, he was battling other trainers with his Mudkip, and was being a jerk to everyone he battled.  
"Who is that?" James asked Joy.  
"That's Julio Miguel. His father is a famous Pokemon trainer. He wants to live up to his father's expectations."  
"Bit of a jackass if you ask me" said James.  
"What did you just call me?" Asked Julio, who had over heard him.  
"Said you were a jackass, and a bully from the way you were acting."  
"Why don't you fight me then. One on one. Or are you afraid that I am going to beat you in front of your girlfriend their?"  
"Your on!"  
"James, what are you doing? You and Vulpix don't have any experience battling, plus Vulpix has the disadvantage being a fire type" said Joy.  
"Got to start somewhere, plus Vulpix looks like it wants to battle."  
Joy looked on as James and Julio went to battle.  
"Go Mudkip" Julio shouted as he threw a pokeball and out came Mudkip, a blue water type Pokemon.  
"Vulpix lets go" shouted James as Vulpix lept out onto the field ready to fight.  
"Mudkip bubble"  
"Vulpix dodge and use double team" as bubbles flew at it Vulpix moved out of the way and made multiple copies of it self. As Mudkip was confused James took advantage of the opportunity and ordered Vulpix to use confuse Ray then tackle. While confused  
Mudkip hurt itself and after being tackled fainted.  
Everyone looked on in shock as Julio recalled Mudkip. He stared on in disbelief at James and his Vulpix, speechless.  
Then there was cheering as Julio walked off, pissed at being beat by a person with no battle experience.  
James could not contain his excitement when he one. He and joy celebrated at his first win in a Pokemon battle.


End file.
